HAM Fisted
by The Final Lament
Summary: Since the events of The Chosen Commander the HAM cult have been organising and preparing, now, a month later ,they are ready and are attempting to control all of Gielinor in their attempt to wipe out non-humans, join the adventures of an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: writing these disclaimers is extremely boring so I'm going to say this one counts for the whole fic, I do not own Runescape nor am I profiting from writing this. I'm not ever sure if I own my own character on Runescape.

Author's Note 2: This fic is receiving a long overdue tidy up of it's earlier chapters as the quality of the early chapters was quite poor. Please be aware this is a work in progress and it may be some time until all the chapters are up to standard.

Zanik was late, which was very strange for the young cave goblin whom I counted amongst my closest friends. We'd arranged to meet in the Tzarr city, have an attempt at both the fight pits and the fight caves. So far neither of us had won or made it to Jad. Still I wasn't too worried chances, were that had Oldak persuaded her to help in some new insane experiment.

I started mining some of the local gold deposits, keeping a watchful eye on the spot Zanik would teleport to. A half hour later I was getting worried, So deciding to kill a Tzarr-Ket before leaving I headed to the bank and got out a dragon dagger which I'd had laced with one of the more fast acting venoms as well as my usual mismatching armour. Once you start getting the really good armour, only the true entrepreneurs could afford a fell matching set, which is why I was forced to settle for a pair of dragon boots, a pair of dragon platelegs I'd got on the cheap the last time the Grand Exchange's prices went into freefall, a bog-standard dragon med helm, an equally bog-standard rune shield and the ever reliable rune platebody.

Advancing towards a Tzharr-ket, I activated one of my protection prayers before I attacked, which was fortunate as it was the only thing which prevented me being cut in half. I felt that strange ghost impact that occurred when a protection prayer did it's job. Turning quickly, a difficult task in armour, and dagger in hand, I caught the next blow on my shield as I took in the identity of my attacker. A HAM assassin, dressed in full rune, with the HAM crest painted on the chestplate, and wielding a dragon longsword. Which wasn't too unusual, the gear was reasonably affordable and I'd been forced to kill at least one assassin a month since the first time I stopped Sigmund but since his death about two months ago I hadn't seen even one.

What was surprising was that he had snuck up on me soundlessly and he seemed to know how to fight – the average HAM member didn't know which end of the sword was which.

I raised my shield to block another blow, it jarred my arm. HAM must have bankrupted itself training this guy. I countered, making two swift cuts in his direction, one of which he blocked with contumptuous ease, the second he ducked under, dropped into a low spin as he swept my ankle, for some reason the attack cleaved straight through my protection prayers. My armour stopped me getting burned as I had the heated crust of rock which seperated us from the lava below. Rolling aside as he stabbed down, I got to my feet, as his own sword was embedded in the thick rock crust. I went on the attack, forcing him to leave his sword or die. As he backed away he drew a throwing knife from his belt, which I caught on my shield with relative ease. He backed away further until he reached the wall.

I was on him in an instant, grabbing him by the front of his dragonleather tunic and lifting him off the ground with my dagger to his throat.

I decided to question him before I killed him, it probably said a lot about myself, the HAM organisation, or possibly both, that I would get more than a small amount of satisfaction by killing him.

"How did you find me?" It seemed the most obvious question.

For some reason, despite his perilous position, he burst into a fit of laughter, a smug grin plastered across his face..

"Well. If you're going to label a teleport orb..." he didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to.

Rage boiling within my veins and fears icy grip suddenly clenched around my heart, I held him over one of the pools of lava.

"Tell me everything!"

"Well lets see... where to start?" The assassin said, taking great pleasure in his recount. "We've been tracking her movements for a while now, seeing as your's are too erratic to track." He paused causing me to lower him slightly, one of his boots began too blacken and burn. "I cornered her in wizards tower, and... asked her a few questions." He grinned maliciously though it was soon replaced with a pained scream as I lowered his feet into the magma, lifting him out again as his boots caught fire. A quick water rush put out his boots.

It seemed how dire his situation really was was finally sinking in as he was now all too eager to tell me, without the sarcasm and malice this time. "She refused to answer despite prompting." I could only imagine what torture they had used. "she still refused to answer so eventually we just gave up and killed her, I rummaged through her stuff, found the orb then came to finish you off."

As explanations went it was rather lacking, particularly as whenever adventurers were killed one of the gods usually took it upon themselves to intervene, of course Ol' Grim refuses to tell us which god is 'sponsoring' any particular one of us.

So the question was: What was to be gained from such an attack? The only answer was far too ridiculous to even consider.

So dropping the would be assassin in the lava, and ignoring his dying screams, I went to the bank and grabbed my explorers ring teleporting just south of Falador.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This chapter has been rewritten with the grammar and spelling corrected and so improvements to the actual chapter content as well.

All of RuneScape had gone mad. Behind me Falador was burning, in front of me Port Sarim was in flames, it's ships sunk in the harbour, still, at least two ships had escaped, at least presuming that I was counting the wrecks correctly , to the west, the farm had been burnt to the ground and the field I stood in was nothing but ash, which was actually an improvement upon the cabbages which used to be there.

It was destruction on a level I would never have believed possible, my first instinct was to run straight to Falador, for although a large amount of the city was aflame - going on the glow in the night sky - the walls still stood, and I doubted the white knights had fallen completely. But as soon as I got close enough to make out the people on top of the wall I ducked as a crossbow bolt flew over my head. It appeared Falador was still held safely by it's guards but they weren't taking chances as to friend or foe. It was then, my focus having been previously on the battlements, I saw the bodies, and with only mild squeamishness removed my foot from someone's ribcage, the majority of the corpses wore the pink-crimson robes and amulet of the HAM (Humans against Monsters) but here and there a guard could be seen, human quivers of arrows and crossbow bolts, or in a particularly gruesome case a grapple with the rope still attached through his chest. But what was particularly worrying was that amongst the waves of religious fanatics and unfortunate guards were adventurers, the front line troops of every major conflict, the majority were melee fighters, at first I thought they had all been fighting the HAM until I found one of the elite adventurers, one of those living legends who bordered on invincible with four swords through her breastplate, the swords still had people attached, all of them reasonable fighters, but still all dead.

It was then that I saw a sign of exactly how bad things were going, at one point near the wall was a large near perfect circular pile of HAM soldiers, against my better judgement I climbed the pile, and immediately wished I hadn't, I felt sick to my stomach. At the centre was an adventurer, which wouldn't have been so bad except I knew him, not as a friend, I'd never spoken more than a few words to him.

He was one of RuneScape's legends, Zezima, one of the best fighters on the face of the planet. He'd been ripped to shreds, his armour was mangled at his feet, weapons lay in pieces, claws, longswords, shortswords, an abyssal whip lay by his feet – cut in half some how, his hands were completely mangled, so were his feet, as though once his weapons were all destroyed he continued to fight, which knowing Zezima he had. Worst of all was that he had not been brought back. For ages, literally since about the Second Age, the gods had been bringing back all those who were useful to them, and yet here amongst this carnage all the normal rules seemed to no longer apply.

I could have cried, for though I had seem innumerable attempts to take over or destroy the world none had been this bloody or this tragic. Before I left I used my dagger to carve into the rock the words 'Here fought Zezima, a near invincible fighter of the highest moral calibre who lay down his life defending Falador from an attacking army, he along with the others who gave their lives, unnumbered and unnamed should be remembered for their selfless acts. If there is an after life I pray they find peace there.' A bit over the top maybe but it seemed fitting.

So turning my back on both Falador and the carnage its walls had contained I slowly walked towards the wizards tower expecting to find nothing but a trail of ash and corpses in my wake.

As I walked past the last burned down building of Port Sarim it occurred to me that I hadn't seen anyone fighting, for though the dead probably numbered in their thousands, other than those upon Falador's walls I hadn't seen anyone alive. As though merely thinking that summoned them, a small group of the HAM ran by, obviously about to throw themselves in another hopeless attack upon the wall. Perhaps it was over I thought, if these dregs of society were all that was left then perhaps we were safe from further attack.

Then they noticed me, a single adventurer in full combat gear armed with a dragon dagger (dragon weapons were renowned for their sharpness, near weightlessness and the fact they never dulled), they turned and ran. I threw my dagger catching the last one in the line in the leg, he fell and I was upon him in an instant letting the others escape. I pulled my dagger from his leg and positioned it at the top of his spine, it would be a painless death.

"Tell me the situation here and I'll make it quick, otherwise you've got half an hour of death by poison to live through!"

"Ok, ok, ok, please let me live!." Pathetic!

"I will" I lied smoothly, the fear and fury filling my body turning me into a merciless creature I barely even recognised.

"We. We've taken Lumbridge and destroyed Port Sarim, Al- Kharid has been levelled to the ground but Falador and Varrock have yet to fall, also there are small pockets of resistance we have not been able to quell, both Draynor Village and the Wizards Tower still hold against us. Also the cave goblin scum have collapsed the tunnels our miners predict it will take at least a month to get through." He whimpered slightly as the tip of my dagger slid a millimetre down his spine as I aligned the dagger between the vertebrae.

I was relieved to hear the tower was still standing, perhaps Zanik was still alive, a small hope but with some of the best mages on the planet in residence there. As to Draynor my money was that the Mysterious Old Man was holding HAM at bay, it was strange really everyone knew him as the mysterious old man, the only person I had ever heard use his name was Zanik, then again with a name like Dionysus perhaps that was for the better.

"Why are you attacking the cities, I thought your problem was non-humans?"

"It is, the civilisations have become lax, Falador has a whole village of goblins just north of it yet they do nothing, we seek to destroy these monsters before they attack us."

"But why attack the other cities?"

"Because we seek to remove the bureaucrats who have allowed such abominations to live, we do not seek war, it is just that the armies defend these scum."

Now as fancy sounding as all this was, what it really boiled down to was that whoever was in charge of HAM wanted power and was using these brainwashed simpletons to get it.

Information extracted I slid my blade into his neck, he slumped forwards. Feeling I had something of an understanding of the situation I moved on, stopping in the Draynor bank to pick up some runes and a crossbow and some bolts.

I then headed onwards towards the wizard tower dreading what I would find yet hoping against all the odds that I was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

In times of war even the most ancient enemy can be a steadfast friend, which is why as I left Draynor I enlisted the help of the two dark wizards who had been there since I was noob, and the black knight who had retreated from his position south of the village and was sheltering in the bank with the adventurers who had hidden there.

The mysterious old man was not happy about my persuading the dark wizards to go along with my seeing as that left him as the only mage of any ability in the town, but since I was a Zamorakian and so were they, there was little he could do to stop us.

So as I walked down the south road I arranged the formation of my potential rescue party, the black knight took the rear watching our backs, the wizards were in the centre so they could be defended by either of us while they helped whoever was in the worst trouble, I took the front so if there were any survivors in the tower they wouldn't attack on sight. The wizards who resided in the tower were ridiculously Saradominist, the only reason they even tolerated _my _presence was because of the amount of work I'd helped them out with.

As I approached the tower you could see evidence of a large scale battle, piles of ash and charred bone adorned the bridge, shredded robes could be seen here and there, both the strange colour of the HAM and traditional blue of the lesser wizards while at the end of the bridge I could see movement, and lots of it.

Skeletons and zombies guarded the path, which answered one question. Malignius Mortifer had survived and it appeared was hiding in the tower, I hadn't a clue how he'd persuaded the wizards to let him in, and knowing his methods I probably didn't want to.

"Blast the lead rank of zombies, that should get their attention." I calmly commanded. As the senior Zamorakian, and yes, there is a hierarchy of sorts, I was the one giving the orders.

"Sir, is that a good idea, getting their attention I mean?" said one of the dark wizards who's name I had learned was Phil, "I mean last I checked necromancy was banned. The tower must be in enemy hands, sir."

"I know this necromancer, now please kill them"

Two fire strikes killed the nearest zombie, I dismembered the second and turned in time to see the third and fourth fall to the mages.

"Stop!" I held up a hand to emphasise the point, "that should have their attention."

Sure enough the dead ceased their attack and formed two ranks, swords held by their sides. A rotting guard of honour.

"Follow me and keep your weapons sheathed" I ordered. Backing the order up by sheathing my own.

We walked down the tunnel of the undead, the mages were extremely jumpy, but then again, despite years of preying on the weakest the adventurers had to offer, they were rather puny. I was reasonably calm and the black knight was... as inscrutable as ever.

Once we made it to the door I cautiously opened it to find Malignius with his four elemental disciples and Sedridor and a few of his apprentices waiting already summoning spells just in case.

I put my hands up in the universal 'I am neither armed or about to kill you now can you please give me the same courtesy' gesture.

"Sedridor, Malignius, it's me. Scrooge, don't attack, I've brought three friends along."

Fortunately they stopped whatever spell they were about to atomise me with.

"Scrooge, how are you my friend." This of course was Sedridor, all I got in the way of acknowledgement from Malgnius was a small nod if recognition, not that I expected anything else.

"How many dead?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Other than Grayzag and Mizgog we're it, they slaughtered every single mage on the middle and ground level, even managed to get someone through the portal to the GOP before we could close it, we didn't know they were HAM till it was too late."

"And Zanik?" my voice cracked as I said it.

"It's not a pretty sight," And this was coming from Malignius.

"Where?" I croaked.

"Next floor up." Malignius said, not unkindly.

I gestured for my three compatriots to come in before leaving them with the mages to see for myself what had happened to my friend.

Author's Note: Another semi-cliffhanger.

Author's Note 2: This chapter has been rewritten (the original was about 400 words long.)


	4. Chapter 4

As I ascended the stone steps, careful to avoid slipping in the still coagulating blood which adorned them, I prayed that the mages had been wrong, that my best friend was still alive, that I would get to see her smile and hear her laugh at least one more time. But deep down I knew these were false hopes.

As sights go Zanik's corpse wasn't particularly gory, which, paradoxically, was half the problem, instead of a number of dismembered limbs, the sight of which tended to discourage the human eye to investigate further, her body was in reasonable condition, if you discounted the wounds from the torture.

Her fingers and feet were bent backwards and there were methodical cuts all over her body, the cuts placed, with the calculated precision of an expert, to minimise blood loss and maximise pain. But what really did me in was the look on her face.

She looked so scared, and her eyes were filled with the bitter realisation that this time noone would be able to help. I could see the corpses of the three HAM members responsible, well technically two corpses. It was instantly apparent that two of them had died defending the staircase while the third his comrades overcome, had made a dash for Zanik and cut her throat before a fire wave had literally reduced him to bone and ash.

Despite my efforts tears came unbidden to my eyes, I forced the emotions back down telling myself that tears had never helped anyone. A second later it struck me! Tears! Zanik had died before, and been resurrected with the power of Guthix's will and the Tears of Guthix.

A plan began to form in my mind because even though Guthix - according to Juna - considered Zanik a traitor there were many things and creatures with healing powers.

Of course I had a last plan if that should fail, but I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

As I prepared to leave on my new suicide mission :Stop a war and resurrect best friend, I took one last look at Zanik and crossed back over to her and knelt down. I kissed her gently on the forehead, her death recent enough that her body hadn't even had time to cool, it something I would never have dared do when she was alive.

"I'll bring you back. I promise." My voice cracked as I tried to keep a lid on my emotions but it was for nought, just another glance at her corpse was enough.

Like a crystal waterfall the tears descended as I lay against the wall, Zanik cradled in my arms. I don't know how much time passed before I regained control of myself, although the fact the sun had set was probably something of a clue. And I could only presume that the only reason noone had been sent to look for me was that Malignius had intervened, the necromancer would have understood my need for solitude.

Eventually, when the tears had dried on my cheek, a thin crust of salt forming, I carefully lifted Zanik up and led her down on her back on one of the few patches of floor unstained by blood, folding her arms across her body then wiping a tear I descended the staircase.

Author's Note: I know it's short but I'm trying to give it definite partitioning. Also can someone plz review as I feel like I'm wasting my time here

Author's Note 2: This chapter has been rewritten and has in fact almost doubled in length. Sorry about that, though in my defence the chapters do get better later on.


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to do. I somehow had to bring my best friend back from the dead, it was pointless to consider what might have been till I had completed this, and at the same time stop a war with HAM. Again! (on both counts, talk about monotonous).

It was with a heavy heart that I approached Malignius, for though I had known deep down that Zanik was definitely dead I had not completely registered it nor had it sunk in till I descended the steps.

"You saw." Typical Malignius, it was a statement not a question. At least some things never change, "and so you come to talk to me. It can't be done." He said simply.

I hadn't known my intent was that clear, for a brief instant I felt shock cross my face before I schooled my features to their usual friendly smile, though I must admit it was obviously forced.

"They can't be brought back, it can't be done, not properly." He said the words in the tone of one who had heard many such requests. I didn't bother to correct him.

"I don't want you to try and bring her back, not yet at least, you know a lot about corpses, more to the point you know how to make them last, please all I ask for the moment is that you preserve her body till my return."

"I can do that much, but you owe me one."

I nodded solemnly, "Will you need any help to hold the tower, apparently the HAM are preparing a too wipe out the few pockets of resistance within their new borders, in other words their going to try and wipe out you and Draynor." Not entirely true but it's what I believed from the small amount of information I'd got from the soldier I'd killed earlier.

"No we shall withstand."

"It's strange their tactics make no sense, all they have done is throw soldiers at the borders. I've not seen any patrolling, just a single file which has probably died against the walls of Falador, it just makes no sense, there is no way they can afford to just throw that many soldiers away."

With that I gathered the 2 dark wizards and the black knight and left for Lumbridge, if necessary I'd take the place by storm.


	6. Chapter 6

The woods were devoid of life, the goblins, the giant spiders, even the unicorn which stayed near here was dead. And still even in the heart of HAM territory there was no sign of them.

It was unnatural, the silence absolute, the 2 dark wizards, Phil and Frank – not very imaginative as names went – were jumpy, and to be honest so was I. The only one of us who didn't seem worried was the black knight – who insisted on us just calling him Acolyte. When we asked why he was so calm he responded with 'We lose many knights at my post, if anything I have set a new record lasting so long.' I wasn't quite so calm at the prospect of dying – permanently.

It was as we walked under the branches of a large oak that it happened. Someone landed on my shoulders knocking me to the floor, as this happened 2 knives thrown from within the bushes embedded themselves in the chest of Frank and Phil, and if I had been able to turn I would have found Acolyte in a similar position to myself.

Someone pressed a knife to my throat.

"If you want to live don't move." I didn't. "Good now I'm going to ask you a few questions and if I think you are lying your remaining companion will die."

"So he's still alive?"

"I ask the questions here not you! But yes he's still alive." By his attempt to stress his authority he was obviously of low rank in whatever group it was that captured me. "now why are you walking through our woods?"

"Who's we?" I was deliberately being evasive.

"I said I ask the questions!" Frustration was evident in his voice. "I will kill him!"

"And that should worry me why? With him dead you have nothing to threaten me with." Acolyte was a black knight, he'd already told us he'd come to terms with his expendability.

"Kill him." I heard the order and briefly closed my eyes with regret.

"This one isn't going to crack." It was my captor speaking. "Loot the wizards for runes and take the knights blade and armour then follow us."

"And where are you going with the prisoner?" Another of the small group who captured us spoke. I still didn't know who they were or how many of them were there.

"To Sigmund." WHAT!!

"But he's dead." I said reflexively. "I killed him!"

"Ah so your the infamous Scrooge." Oops! "I always expected more."

I felt the pommel of a sword come in contact with my head then knew no more...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later

The first thing I was aware of was that I had a splitting headache, hard on the tail of thought number one was thought number two. I couldn't see. On the bright side a few seconds later I realised I still had my eyes shut.

I opened them...

I was in my old cell, and I wasn't alone.

Johanus Ulsbrecht was sharing my cell along with the HAM Deacon.

"I see your awake." This was from Johanus, "Ironic isn't it."

"So how'd you two get into trouble? After all HAM is your group."

"Sigmund." They both said in unison.

"Is dead. I killed him."

"We know, if anything we're grateful, he is a loose cannon."

"But he's dead!" I wondered how long it would take for them to get the point that he was dead.

"We know! He's back. We don't know how."

"So let me get this straight, you've been overthrown by a dead person who once was practically your 3rd in command. Have I missed anything?"

"Not really."

"Why didn't you just have him killed the moment he became a threat?"

"We tried. Stabbed through the chest, poisoned, beheaded, we tried it all. He just won't die!"

And I thought I had it bad before, figures Sigmund would have found a way to become immortal. Which raised the question of how. Even the adventurers weren't immortal, we died, we were resurrected then we died again and when we finally outlived our usefulness we were killed properly, more often than not by the orders of whichever god had been protecting us.

"What like me?"

"No, he doesn't disappear. He just stands there, laughing, calling us pitiful."

I nod slightly taking in what has just been said. "Then reduce him to ashes!"

"We tried, he was slowly winning supporters so we organised a meeting, all of the mages who still supported us firing fire spells at once, he was no more than ash. Then from the dust he just reformed. He took out some form of weapon - a staff of some kind – waved it at one of the mages and he just crumbled to dust."

"What have they done with my armour?"

"It's in the corner, they told us to give it back to you once you woke."

"With the quality of HAM's guards? That's all but asking for me to escape!"

They both shake their heads sadly. "Before you arrived maybe, but the usual idiot's have been replaced by Sigmund's own guard specifically for you."

"Sigmund's own guard? I guess I should feel honoured. They'll still die though." I begin to put on my armour.

"You won't win." They both sound calm, too calm really for people in their position, then again people who lose everything did act strangely.

"How come?"

"The best of the soldiers who joined Sigmund were taking into a cavern within the base, we don't know whats in it or what happens, merely that those that return are like him, undying."

I pick up my dagger and cut through the bars of the cell. "Goodbye." I kick the bars and the whole cell wall falls with a loud crash. That should have Sigmund's attention. I wait by the door to the main compound, I arm my crossbow – a gift from Zanik and modified by Oldak – and prime the special attack, I kick the door open and step out taking aim.

I don't see any sort of HAM commando's just the usual bumbling guards and annoying crowd, and there on the main stage is Sigmund. I take aim once more.

The sphere of energy with the adamant bolt at it's core accelerates towards Sigmund. Even with a god's protection this should kill him for the energy bolt I just fired at him was designed specifically to interfere with a god's power.

Halfway across the room the bolt hit's some form of barrier, the ball of energy passes through but the bolt doesn't it stops and falls to the floor.

It hit's Sigmund in the chest burning right through him then hits the wall and disperses, Sigmund falls staring at the hole where his heart once was.

I hear the sound of clapping coming form one of the doors, the door opens and Sigmund's emerges the clapping mocking me.

"I knew you would get out! Well done, well done indeed. You even passed the barrier. Sadly now you must die."

The HAM members who had previously been seated rise, it isn't a fluid movement, it's jerky, unsure and offbalance. I see the rotting skulls behind the hood and understand how the HAM raised such an army, they raised the dead, all of them. Runescape is facing an undead army greater than even Zemouregal's ever was. As the zombies unsheathe their blades the jerkiness stops, instead of the rabble of moments ago now before me stands a trained army. These undead are superior to their usual kin by a long way.

"Do you like my pets? Not quite as good as my guard but still better fighters than they were in life."

"How? Even the mahjarrat necromancer Zemouregal had trouble controlling an army of this size."

"I'm not controlling them, I just pay the right people to do it for me. Of course in the case of myself and my guard a bit of divine intervention helps as well." Typical Sigmund, always a bragger.

I charge the sphere of energy again but as I launch it one of the zombies knocks my arm causing it to hit the door behind Sigmund instead, the door catches alight. I am forced to return my attention to the zombies. I kill many but each time they merely get back up, missing limbs or when completely dismembered the limbs themselves attack. A severed hand leaps at my face, I cut it in half as it moves through the air and it attacks no more. I find myself forced up onto the stage.

Unnoticed mages had emerged from the doors, fire spells hit the wooden stage and it burns, regardless of this the zombies continue to attack, some catching light themselves. The stage is surrounded and I am too busy parrying blows to escape. I glance down at the poor soul who had taken the bolt intended for Sigmund. I feel a sword impact upon my platebody – it doesn't cut through. I am finally being overwhelmed by them, I take another glance down at Sigmund's doppleganger and see salvation.

I knock a burning zombie of the stage and grab the runes from the corpse – 3 airs, a water and a law.

Hoping that Sigmund hasn't got round to teleblocking this base yet I dive off the stage, my body horizontal as I activate the teleport.

Sigmund's voice rings in my ears as he shouts

"COWARD! YOU SHALL NEVER TRULY ESC..." I am gone, within a second I should be at Falador. I can only hope it hasn't fallen.

Author's Note: plz R&R, critiscism welcome. Also just as a minor point, I am actually playing runescape as I write this. Also if anyone can guess which god is supporting Sigmund before the next chapter is up I will write a runescape fanfic on a subject of their choice and using their character if they wish.


	7. Chapter 7

It was very fortunate that I took the time to dive off the stage as I teleported. If I hadn't I would have died in the instant I materialized. As it was I fell to the floor with a painful thud as 7 crossbow bolts – 3 of which were enchanted – 12 arrows, 4 javelins, 2 throwing knifes, a throwing axe and the majority of runescapes combat spells – including crumble undead for some reason – went over my head. One of Falador's guards came rushing towards me sword raised, I rolled to a crouch and with a practised flick of the wrist disarmed him.

"Peace. Stop. Don't shoot!"

They stopped. Well all but one of them, it was just my luck that this one person had a rune crossbow and a onyx tipped enchanted runite bolt. It buried itself into my chest, crashing through the platebody and piercing a lung, the spell activated and I felt the life leech from me transferring to my attacker.

I fell to the ground dying, I heard a cacophony of voices as my vision faded, my hearing was the 2nd last thing to go, the pain went next.

* * *

I woke, I was on a bed, one of the white knights was looking at a medical chart, my armour was gone as was my dagger. My chest was bandaged as were my arms – wounds I hadn't even noticed from the fight in the HAM base.

"So your awake, we were worried we'd lose you at one point." said the knight, he continued, "I'm Sir Jun, I've been tending your wounds."

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"2 days."

"What news of the battlefield?"

"Draynor has fallen, but most of them successfully evacuated to here though some of the mages and the Wise Old Man went to the Wizard's Tower."

"So we're losing" it wasn't a question.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three days since my confrontation with Sigmund and things had been looking up, three summoning masters had joined us from Taverly. Since then casualties had been nearly non-existant. Varrock also had been given a reprieve having been declared neutral by both armies – neither side liked it but after ammunition became a rare commodity the HAM ceased it's attack on Varrock, the Grand Exhange was too valuable for either of us to lose.

Also all the other cities bar Trollheim had somehow created a locational teleblock, in other wards if we were coming from the east half of Runescape we would be summarily incinerated - at least they had been kind enough to tell us first.

We still were going to lose.

With Lumbridge under Sigmund's control he had access to every raw recruit that turned up, and then of course he killed them and then sent them at Falador's walls as his upgraded zombies.

And of course there was Sigmund's immortal bodyguard whom for reasons of his own had not yet been deployed against us.

So while Sigmund's army continued to swell from both slaughtered newcomers and defecting adventurers our's slowly dwindled as day by day at least one person would fall to a stray arrow.

Of course by now I had a pretty good idea of which god was responsible for Sigmund's protection and power, I'd seen something similar. Twice.

As far as I could tell Sigmund was an avatar, similar to what had happened to Zanik under Bandos's control. But unlike Zanik he was in control of himself, why this was I had no idea, well actually I suspected that it was because Sigmund's personality was almost the incarnation of this particular gods purposes.

My mind was constantly wandering back to my adventures with my cave goblin friend, with the current situation how could I not? Oh no...! In a burst of sudden mental clarity I knew why Sigmund was not sending his elite forces against us, he hated the cave goblins more than any other race on Runescape, it was a pretty even toss up whether he hated me or Zanik more, I doubted he even knew she was dead.

We needed allies and fast, first though to stop a genocide...

* * *

"But we need allies!"

"Yes, but the higher ups will never agree to it."

"But we're Temple Knights! They don't need to know!"

"Let me put it simply Scrooge; other than the Duke of Lumbridge none of the other aristocrats even acknowledged the cave goblins as an intelligent race!"

"Then just send me in, if all goes well it's a feather in your cap, if not I'm a loose cannon and you specifically ordered me not to."

"You don't even have an orb, Scrooge. And the three people we've already sent in haven't reported back."

"I don't care, I owe her that much."

"Her?"

"Forget it! Just get me a damn orb."

Sir Tiffy Cashien sighed, "Very well." He sounded rather resigned really.

"I assume I won't have a job after this sir?"

"I doubt it."

"Sorry sir but well... I've got to see this one through, repay a debt so to speak."

"You'll get your orb, and I'll try to save your job as well."

"Thank you sir." I saluted.

"Just go and prepare for your mission, proselyte."

"Yes sir!" I began to walk away before turning back, "sir, can I have ten a squad of ten complete noobs" (those with no skills whatsoever)

"Why?"

"Cannon fodder, sir. They're useless here, sir, so might as well bring them along. Also it should somewhat randomize where the teleport arrives within the cave system, one will do sir but ten is enough to give me time to identify myself."

"Very well, be at the plaza in ten."

"Yes sir!" With a final salute I marched to the bank.

I'd been given command of 6 noobs, now as I prepared to smash the orb I gave the instruction to take a grip on each other's armour before I put on hand on the shoulder of the nearest noob and threw the orb to the ground with the other, lightning enveloped us as the world faded...

… My sight returned in a kaleidoscope of colour before gravity regained it's hold and pulled us down into a subterranean pond. I pulled myself to shore then much to my annoyance had to dive back in to save the two members of the squad who couldn't swim.

Now with us on dry land I assessed the half-drowned soldiers. Only 4 of us had made it, well 4 and a half if you wanted to be technical, the pond was slowly turning red and the water began to churn as the eels began a feeding frenzy on the single pair of legs which had made it through the teleport.

If I looked up slightly I could see an arm embedded in the rock showing clearly what had happened to the other missing teleportee.

I distributed a bullseye lantern to each of the survivors before taking my bearings. We were close to the kalphite tunnel, using that as a reference I began to lead the drenched survivors to the great underground city that is Dorgesh-Kann.

Soon I sighted the copper barred steps, I signalled for my troops to stop and handed them each a crossbow and and twenty bolts each, I had put a small ball of hard leather onto each head, at most they would break bones or give a very serious concussion.

"Ok people, We'll be going single file and sticking to the rockface where possible, I'll be leading with a protect from ranged prayer active. Until they shoot at us don't shoot them, we're here to reastablish communications and a dead guard is not going to help. None of you are expert archers so aim for the torso and hope one of you hits. Any questions?"

One of the soldiers spoke up.

"Sir, why do we care if we kill them? They're only goblins after all and what is the real point of this mission after all they're only animals really and too stupid to be able to help us."

I fired my crossbow at the idiot, using both the energy discharge and a bone bolt. He collapsed, the wound was fatal but he was still alive.

"Listen to me you snivelling idiot, one of those animals in there was my best friend." I kicked him in the ribs viciously. "Any other question?"

No-one spoke.

"Good! Now follow me."

We made it to the ladder unnoticed and I began to climb, we were lucky we hadn't encountered of the city's hunters. Three rungs from the top I balanced my crossbow on a small ledge and loaded it with leather ball tipped bolt. I climbed two rungs further and looked over the edge, my miner's helmet shone on one of the three guards waiting by the entrance to the city.

Sadly this gave the game away and with all three guards homing in on us I climbed up and raised my hands in surrender. Sadly the noobs weren't quite as cooperative, two of them discharged their crossbows at one guard both bolts catching him in the chest, the third one dropped to the floor throwing his crossbow away.

I closed my eyes, a moment later I heard a crossbow discharge, then two more discharged. Five seconds later I heard a faint thud.

The combat apparently over I opened my eyes. All three guards were down whilst next to me one of the noobs was dead, the noob which had surrendered was still on the floor quaking with terror, there was no sign of the third.

"Where's the other idiot?" I asked the survivor.

"Down there." She indicated the bottom of the cavern.

"Ok, get up."

I began to examine the guards, one was dead where the bolt had caught him in the throat crushing it. Another was unconscious where it had caught him in the head, the one which had been shot first was on the floor struggling to breath, at a guess I'd say the majority of his ribs had been broken by the two bolts.

"Damn it!" I proceeded to swear vehemently before going over to the conscious guard. He tried to back away.

"Stop moving!" He stopped. "Thankyou, now can you walk?"

He shook his head nervously.

"Ok, will you be ok on your own?"

"Yes, but if you'll excuse me, who are you?"

"Scrooge," I allowed myself a grin at the guard's sudden change of demeanour, "I'll leave you a lantern."

I returned my attention to the surviving noob, "carry the dead one and follow me." with that said I hoisted the unconscious cave goblin over my shoulder and entered Dorgesh-Kann.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write, all my other fanfics are currently discontinued as of now. As always plz R&R. Also I need a name for the surviving noob.**


	9. Chapter 9

As I examine the cell I'd been thrown in I was faced with complete disappointment, for once I'd actually been captured by someone who had some idea of how to stop someone escaping, none of the usual forgotten trapdoors or removable cell bars. Not only that but they even took my armour and weapons. The door is a sheet of runite rather than the usual iron bars, I'm going nowhere is my conclusion.

* * *

All in all I'd been treated rather well considering the circumstance, still staring at the cell wall was quite tedious but I really considered myself fortunate that I hadn't been killed after all we had been found carrying one dead goblin and one unconscious one. I wonder where that noob is? Probably in another cell.

I hear footsteps. They stop just outside my cell. The question was whether I was about to be released or if I was about to be the first execution in the history of Dorgesh-Kann.

The door opened and in stepped Ur-Tag, flanked by four guards.

I chuckled openly.

"So, are you here to free me?"

"Sadly not Scrooge. The council held a vote, on whether to release you the vote went against you six to one. You also nearly got executed, three to four."

"I'm not interested in the results, get me an audience with the council."

"I can't do that."

"You don't understand! Give me a chance to give the facts, this is not about me this about the survival of the entire cave goblin race."

"But Bandos is gone and HAM has always been defeated before."

"It's different this time." I sighed. "if I am right then we've probably already lost, go to your scribe and tell him 'The Empty Lord rises'. See if he finds anything."

"Ok, but what till then?"

"Prepare to evacuate Dorgesh-Kann."

For the second time ever I found myself annoyed at Dorgesh-Kann's democratic system, it's not that I didn't admire it it's just that it took so much longer for a decision to be reached. Admittedly they'd released me and the noob who I found out was called Pker – very common name for some reason.

Much to my annoyance we were both being escorted everywhere by a contingent of guards, one reason for said annoyance was that it was a pointless gesture as I was fully capable of killing all of them with relative ease, another more important reason is the lack of trust it showed, you'd think after the 3rd time you saved an entire civilisation from destruction they would realise you're on their side. The a more important reason was that it prevented me checking on caches of equipment I had previously placed around the city. But by far the most annoying part was that it made me unable to visit Zanik's house for I missed my best friend and I needed a physical reminder of why I was determined to win this war.

Eventually I demanded to speak with Captain Undak. Half an hour later they were still discussing (arguing) over whether or not to do it.

Naturally the moment noone was paying me any attention I snuck off to find Undak myself. Unfortunately he wasn't on any of his usual patrol routes.

After a while I just gave up looking and proceeded to Zanik's house. I found him sitting on the doorstep looking bored. I must have accidently made a noise because he suddenly looked in my direction.

"I expected you to get here a lot earlier."

"I shouldn't have underestimated Dorgesh-Kann's finest." I said before chuckling under my breath. "So how's life been treating you since my last visit?"

"Very well until all this, we've been getting a number of goblins from outside visiting the city and a few of them have signed up for the guards. I've got to admit I was dubious at first and most of them can't fight off a spider but a few of them have some idea of how to fight and the new fighting styles really seem to be helping when we're doing training exercises."

"Good to hear, would you mind if I go in alone for a short while?"

"Sorry Scrooge but you are supposed to have an escort at all times, it's as much for your protection as ours."

I broke down laughing, probably a side effect of all the stress.

"Honestly Undak what do I need protecting from here? This place is one of the few cities in all of Runescape that doesn't have a crime rate that could be compared to the price of christmas crackers."

"Look Scrooge, off the record the council hasn't a clue how to react. I'm just following orders. I know they're wrong but if unless we stick to our chosen system there will be anarchy within the city. I can twist my them to extent but I must never outright break them."

I sighed. "I know and I'm sorry about hitting you."

"Hitting me but you-" Smack!

"Sorry Undak." I opened the door and walked in before climbing the ladder. Zanik and I had set up a cache ages back in case a full blown war ever broke out. I removed the false bottom from the chest revealing another ladder, I could barely fit in the narrow passage and closing the lid behind me had been even harder. I lit the lamp of the miner's helmet I was wearing then once I made it to the floor I lit my bullseye lantern as well. It took ten minutes to light all the lanterns on the walls but once it was done it illuminated an arsenal.

One wall were shelves of weapons magic, ranged and melee alike, ranging from bone crossbows to dark bows, from rune scimitars to abyssal whips and mystic staves of all varieties.

Another contained various resources and ammo, runes, bolts, arrows, some prefab wooden barricade and some granite for constructing barricades.

A third wall contained armour. The best we'd been able to afford, which wasn't that good to be honest as we wore our best armour everywhere so this stuff was just spare junk we couldn't sell.

The fourth contained nothing but a door which led to the living quarters. Five tunnels split off from the door, one to the kitchen, another to the ration and medicine stores, a third to Zanik's quarters, the fourth to mine and the final one led to a portal which led to my house.

I didn't go through the door, but instead used what little time I had to rearm myself as I had yet to get my weapons and armour back. There was a hook on the ceiling of Zanik's top floor to bring up the likes of the barricades but it was probably best if I started preparing the city's defences after the council OKed it rather than before.

Now reassured somewhat by my access to weaponry I climbed back up the ladder and opened the latch within the box before climbing out and replacing the false bottom and closing the lid. I swiftly left the house and sat on the doorstep waiting for Undak to wake up.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, when you have more than one story on the go it's hard to figure out which to write a chapter for. As always plz R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I know I said I would be concentrating on my DMC fic but I've ran out of steam and so have decided to change my focus once more.

I aimed my crossbow through the gap, any second now a horde of HAM's best fighters and mages would pour through the entrance of Dorgesh-Kann.

It had been three weeks since I arrived in the city and a lot had happened since then. Thanks to Sir Tiffy a large contingent of rangers, mages and summoners had been deployed in Dorgesh-Kann under the guise of seeing how powerful Sigmund's shocktroops actaully were. The civilians in the city had been evacuated to Falador whilst those guards who could use crossbows had been left behind for the defence, Dorgesh-Kann was a series of barricades and killing fields. Two autocannons had been set up in front of the first barricade which was just meters away from the entrance, noone manned the barricade, the first set of actual soldiers waiting behind the second barricade alongside myself.

The gates shook and dust fell from the slowly cracking bone props. As the doors finally cracked I felt ice seem to grip my heart as fear, deep irrational fear welled inside me, next to me my fellow soldiers also appeared to be suffering. One of them fell clutching his chest, his face an unnatural blue. Slowly a single figure in black robes stepped through the door, the cannons fired. At such close range they had been loaded with shot rather than cannonballs, the figure should have been shredded.

Instead his robes seemed to disintegrate and then reform in front of him as a shadowy shield. I knew what this was; a creature even Zamorakians feared. A lich. A necromancer of such strength that even death could not stop it. Worse still liches had even greater power in death than in life which considering the power needed to become a lich is beyond even Malignius's powers was a truly frightening prospect. And to add on to all this the fiend before me could potentially have millenia of knowledge to employ against us. I couldn't imagine what dread deal Sigmund had struck with this creature.

The lich's shadowy shield changed shape and slowly solidified into a spear. Even as the lich did this some of the guards regained their senses and fired bolts into the creatures skeletal frame. Ribs broke and fell, released from the magic holding them in place, perhaps we stood a chance after all.

To my horror the fallen bones disintegrated and then reformed completely undamaged.

I turned to the goblins and humans under my command. "Fall back, change to the modified crossbows, tell the mages god-spells only. I'll hold it off." I shouted. In a single movement they all smashed their teleport spheres, one however was too slowly and the lich's shadowspear went through his chest and then embedded itself in the wall having gone through both runite barriacades as though they were paper. The shadowspear shook as it slowly dislodged itself from the wall, I dived to the floor the spear passing through the air where I'd been a second ago.

At the moment I would have liked nothing more than to teleport away but I had to hold them off. The spear came again, and again, and again till the barricade looked like a blue cheese. I looked out through one of the holes the spear made to see more of this strange shadow magic rend the first barricade in two. The autocannons followed this target and fired once more, the creature was ripped apart, almost every bone in it's body shattered. I gave a cheer, even this ancient creature was no match for the might of the dwarven cannon. But my celebration was premature as in a swirl of dust the lich reformed shadowy robes and all, it faced the cannons and opened its skeletal hands before clenching them. The cannons crumpled into balls of scrap metal.

Hands shaking I reloaded my crossbow charging the energy blast and stood up as I aimed it over the edge of the barricade. Surely if it could stop a god it could stop this?

The blast caught it in the chest burning a hole through it, the creature stumbled and fell unmoving once it hit the floor it's robes seeming to boil as they evaporated into the air along with the shadow spear. I watched the charred and smashed skeleton warily. Was that a wisp of that strange shadowy substance I saw hovering over it?

It was. Slowly but surely the lich was healing itself as it rose once more from the dust and bone. I fired another blast but this one was intercepted by a blast of shadow. What was that stuff? It wasn't what adventurers referred to as Ancient magic that was clear.

Finally standing once more it placed it's hands together, I stepped back nervously, it was a good thing I did for a second later it pulled it's hands apart and the barricade I had been hiding behind ripped itself in two. How powerful was this thing?

I staggered back and fell my crossbow fired blindly. Slowly I got to my feet as the lich advanced before drawing Darklight, I had hoped that the enchanted blade further enhanced by the blood of Agrith Narr would be able to defeat any magics I faced in hand-to-hand, I doubted it but I had to hold maybe another minute as the other soldiers rearmed. It was hopeless and I knew it, my death would serve nothing and the lich would destroy me as easily as the barricades, it was only my pride and thirst for vengence keeping me here.

I place both hands on the blades handle, I didn't bother to bring a shield as the archers here were supposed to hold for over half an hour, it's been two minutes and both barricades are rubble.

I point the tip of the blade down hoping to swing the blade over my head in a powerful beheading slice. But first the traditional banter between good and evil.

Opening phrase goes to me I guess.

"Back off lich! I am Scrooge, slayer of the demons Delrith and Agrith Narr, vanquisher of Elvarg, resurrector of Hazeel, I have defeated General Khazard in the arena and defeated the avatar of a god." I could probably keep this going for a long time but despite my long list of achievements I was struggling to put them into words. "What hope have you of defeating me, flee now and I shall spare your pitiful existance!"

The lich spoke, yet it didn't speak the voice was gravelly and sounded dusty as though it's owner had just escaped a tomb, yet the lich's jaw did not move and the sound echoed within my skull as though the words were being sent directly without the interference of my ears.

"You have courage young one. But it won't serve you here." It waved a hand and I found myself unable to move – runeless magic? I hadn't been sure before but now...

I glared at the skeleton – it was all I could do.

It slowly hovered up to me till I imagined I could smell it's foul breath. My familiar, a Tz-kih lunged at the lich passing right through it but it was enough to break the spell upon me, with a single powerful swing I took the lich's head off.

Unphased it simply gestured to it's head which flew back to it's shoulders before it looked perplexedly at the Tz-kih before it clenched a hand and my fiery companion was extinguished.

I threw an vial of advanced fishing explosive at it and smashed my orb, I disappeared just as the vial exploded bringing the wall down on it.

I found myself by the fountains near the council chamber. I grabbed the nearest sergeant and ordered him and his men to retreat, next I saw Undak coming towards me.

"What happened?" He demanded – still slightly angry over my stunt earlier, not that I blame him.

"I'll tell you later, just order the retreat." Looking somewhat perplexed he complied, I fielded myself with the mages and waited. Wisps of shadowy smoke began to take form in the tunnel and then in mere instants it went from indistinct cloud to murderous corpse.

We hit it with all we had as behind us soldiers teleported away. Godspells rended the lich apart, my own godspell – Flames of Zamorak – becoming part of a conflagration that caused the rock to begin to melt as a localised thunderstorm took place above it's head, at the same time ethereal claws ripped away at it's substance. As it was ripped apart by a magical field of a level unseen since the god wars I, it made eyecontact.

'I'll be back' echoed through my mind and then it was gone.

And then 'they' came, a legion of deathless soldiers almost as powerful as the lich, they came and the conquered. With wave upon wave there was nothing we could do as a couple of precision fire surges swept aside (roasted alive) the remaining soldiers. I teleported out just in time to see the mages I was with reduced to ash.

I later learned upon the report in Falador that it was believed we had permanently killed three of them, we lost twenty of our best mages.

Even the Temple Knights refused to believe us about the lich.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's a bit shabby and I'm sorry about the time between updates.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: it's been too long since I updated, which is amusing as i'm already planning the sequal.

It had taken them a month to organise the tribunal, until then I had been guarding the walls. Since the failed defence of Dorgesh-Kann a number of developments had occurred, the Wizard's Tower had fallen – though fortunately everyone had been evacuated in it's final hours, as well as it's library removed – this was why Zanik's magically preserved corpse was currently safely stored in my house, which meant that as long as I wasn't there noone other than my demon butler could enter. Also a supply line between Varrock and Falador had been secured so that the constant train of runes, food and other vital supplies was uninterrupted, in fact some of our best fighters had been given the task of guarding this critical avenue while our best runners; true champions of the agility arena, ran back and forth the two cities. Irritatingly with the Grand Exchange too important for either side to risk losing Varrock was officially neutral turf, and so a constant stream of ammo was also leaving for Lumbridge as well which despite our best attempts we had been unable to disrupt.

Essentially we were now in a stalemate with the defenders able to annihilate any undead or living in the service of HAM who entered range of the walls while any attempts at a counterattack was engulfed by the undead tide and added to it's ranks. Of the elite HAM troops we had learnt from an emissary of the desert cities that they were excavating by the kalphite nest and all the cities were fortifying should they attack.

We did however have one advantage, with all of western runescape teleblocked and with Taverly guarded and within easy walking distance the defenders of Falador had easy access to a Summoning Obelisk from which they could create new pouches and recharge their powers, so far the HAM were being repulsed at every attempt to take the desert obelisk.

But now, with clear battlelines set, time had been made for my tribunal.

I'd set my case out quite well in my own opinion and doubted I'd be faced with worst than a demotion. My argument was simple: sooner or later we would have to have faced these troops and the result would have been the same thereby the location and the commander changed nothing.

One of the knights stood up distracting me from my thoughts.

And so my judgement was passed as the knight spoke.

"Scrooge, we have listened to the accounts provided by yourself and other survivors and have come to the conclusion that you acted without fault and with great valour and courage."

My jaw had almost hit the floor at that, not what I'd been expecting yet the knight continued.

"Also taking into account your previous experience of Sigmund as well as your position as an adventurer and your diplomatic skills, we have decided that we have no choice but to place you on special assignment."

He paused again before ploughing on – reading from a scroll.

"This assignment is for you to use your connections with Saradominist and Zamorakian -"

He paused again briefly before conferring with with his fellow knights none too quietly.

"What do you mean Zamorakian? We're at war with them aren't we!" shouted the confused speaker.

"Not at all." This was from Sir Tiffy, "The army we are fighting is in no way Zamorakian, if the beliefs of some of our more knowledgable upon this matter are correct" he glanced at me, "then this is the work of a far older god. In fact half our defending adventurers are Zamorakians."

The confused and now it seemed idiotic knight made a comment about throwing them off the walls before one of the knights caught him a blow round the back of his head with the pommel of their sword.

Sir Amik continued off where the now unconscious knight had stopped.

"As we were saying, this assignment is for you to use your various connections to raise an company or more of fighters which shall then be deployed under your command for a purpose we shall reveal at a later date. Any questions?"

"A few sir. Within what limits am I allowed to recruit?"

Sir Tiffy answered. "Any you want Scrooge" Brilliant, "though we do ask that you don't take too many of our current defenders."

"And the cave goblins?"

"Will be provided food and accommodation. In fact they are proving quite useful to our defences, they're smiths are at least as skilled as ours and that what was it called... ah yes, scientist of theirs has already upgraded our Commorbs so much we're on the verge of renaming them after him."

I smiled at that one, Undak had been here less than a week and was already redesigning the field gear.

"May I ask the cave goblins sir?"

"If you feel you need them for your assignment then yes, from what I understand most of their guards are proficient spear and staff fighters and they had some good crossbowmen so I'm sure they will be a benefit to your team Scrooge."

"Thankyou, sir." I paused trying to decide whether to continue before ploughing on regardless, " If I may sir, why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you choose me for this task sir, there are adventurers with far more leverage than me and far better fighters as well."

"It isn't always about fighting skill Scrooge, sometimes it's about attitude. From what you've said you hate this Sigmund with a vengeance and nothing short of death is going to stop you, we need people like that to carry on the fight, people who will think nothing of taking a wound if it gets them that bit closer to victory."

"Thank you sir, I hope your trust in me isn't misplaced."

"As do I, as do I. Now off you go youngster, arm up and don't come back till you've got a horde worthy of your god whomever they may be."

Smiling to myself I walked out of the room with a spring in my step and new fire in my heart.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I'm going to need OC suggestions from as many different species and places as possible as possible, including Tzarr and Fremmenik. Please include name, preferred method of combat, other skills e.g construction, and of course species/culture. More details at the end of the chapter.

It had come as no surprise to me that the entirety of the surviving cave goblin guards had signed up to join my scratch company, however some of the volunteers had come as something of a surprise, friends and even a few former enemies had come out of the woodwork to volunteer, sadly the various groups who had volunteered were having trouble cooperating, some factions outright hating each other whilst others struggling out of an insular quality the groups had developed over the few days since I'd first been given my task.

So far under my command I had the surviving guards of the cave goblins – about sixty or so – as well as some of their hunters, Malignius had much to my surprise volunteered before I'd even asked him, he'd given the reason that he was merely trying to support his fellow Zamorakians, personally I just think he likes showing off his powers.

The biggest shock however had been when the Cult of Hazeel had turned up at the north gates of the city, having trecked all the way from Ardougne, they had lost some of their number to the White Wolf mountain yet still numbered a considerable – if weak – military force.

Even though they were weak they're tidings gladdened me and raised my spirits for with them they had brought – and through much sacrifice defended – a message from Hazeel himself.

To Scrooge

Despite the grave danger the situation places all those loyal to our lord Zamorak, I myself am unable to directly assist you, until the time of the Ritual passes all mahjarrat shall need their strength, if – our lord forbid – this war lasts till then, we will assist you. Until such a time as this occurs I give you the service of my cult. Who despite their lack of strength shall serve you until their last breath.

Strength through chaos,

Hazeel

It wasn't the most helpful news however the cult had provided me with some half-decent fodder if I needed a delaying action to get the actually skilled combatants away from the battle field.

It also meant that I now had so many troops under my command - despite having formed my company less than a week ago – that I'd had to assign other commanding officers to take charge in an actual battle and in day to day matters. Undak was seeing to the logistical needs of the cave goblins (lots of crossbow bolts) while Malignious, much to his loathing, had been put in command of the Cult of Hazeel. When they'd started worshipping him as well he'd almost incinerated some of them out of frustration; needless to say I was enjoying watching him put up with them.

All of this meant that I already had the combat triangle covered, some weak mages from the Cult, the rest of the cult (fodder), crossbowgoblins and speargoblins. Although I had over a hundred under my command none were as skilled as I would have wished. What I really wanted in my growing army were ancients, but it seemed most of them had joined Sigmund, presumably they were in the desert with him. Another nice thing to have would be handcannonneers but unfortunately I had neither the funds nor the time to put together a single trained squad of them.

I planned on staying in Falador for up to another week before making the move to Relleka to drop my army off at my house having relocated it to a safer location. From there I would walk to Catherby and charter a boat to Oo'glog and hike to the Mobilising Armies Centre, then if all went to plan I would have to walk to Ardougne, get teleported safely to the rune essence – apparently the teleport there worked upon different principles to most teleports so I would probably survive – and then upon bypassing the shield I would teleport to Varrock to get weapons before teleporting to my house – again proven exempt due to it's extradimensional existance. Amazing how plans never work out.

Author's Note: Ok, the chapter is starting to drag and you're probably going to have to put up with another chapter like this before we get back to the combat.

Now OCs-

Name: (Need first and second or nickname plus reason for nickname)

Species/Culture: (In particular need of Tzharr, Fremmenik and Vampyres but any species accepted)

Appearance: (obvious)

Preferred Weapons/Combat skills: (This one is pretty obvious)

Background: (Anything else)

Personality: (Can include reasons for this mindset)

Just a reminder but these OCs are to be used as the commanders of the various units or as a sergeant equivalent.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Had this chapter half written when I had to reformat, because of this and recent updates (NEX FTW!) the plot has been slightly altered Also expect some of the earlier chapters to be rewritten into a better quality as they are rather lacking compared to my more recent material (eg anything in the last year)

It felt as if I were staring into the eyes of Death itself. Ok, if I were honest with myself that was a lie, I'd stared into Death's eyes more than once and had done Ol' Grim a few favours in the past, enough so that I think we could just about be considered friends, Grim after all rarely got to talk to someone more than once, unless of course it was an adventurer under a god's protection in which case it was pretty much the exit's that way, be more careful next time.

Still I found Nex's gold piercing eyes amongst the most intimidating sights I'd seen. I'd held the gaze of demons, vampires, trolls and a few of the Mahjarrat in my time, recently even a lich but I found I could only hold her gaze for a few seconds. I turned my head away instead choosing to look at my fellow prisoner.

Enakra was in a pretty bad way. I wished to Zamorak we'd never gone on this suicide mission. For the first time since Zanik's death things had actually been going to until I'd been leaving Relleka when Enakra had teleported next to me and grabbed my arm before teleporting me away.

Next thing I knew I'd been strongarmed into a mission by the Zamorakian Mahjarrat. Apparently the vote to get me involved was unanimous although I had a sneaking suspicion that the majority of votes were in the hope I'd be killed in the process.

Which was how I'd found myself coordinating the effort to keep Nex and the formerly last army of Zaros stuck in the place adventurers had rather unimaginatively named 'The God Wars Dungeon' or GWD for short.

As the strongest Zamorakian adventurer in the GWD I had found myself acting as liaison between my opposite numbers for Saradomin, Armadyl and Bandos.

If we'd had the generals actively helping we probably would have killed off most of Nex's forces, the problem was that the generals had up until the war been enjoying the same protection the adventurers had had, now with their immortality in question none were willing to risk a direct confrontation with Nex. Which meant as always the adventurers were taking to the front lines to get slaughtered.

Oh we gave as good as we got but about fifty adventurers against an entire army of Zarosian monsters each capable of killing even an experienced adventurer, and most of them weren't even experienced adventurers. The result was a foregone conclusion.

Still the footsoldiers of the other gods had managed to hold the line but for every one of Zaros's creatures we killed at least five of our own fell too. Nex's lieutenants didn't help matters, us adventurers had protection prayers of course but since the war had started they had become increasingly unreliable. Our antipoison reserves were almost gone, courtesy of Fumus and the cold that was being exuded by Glacies was sapping the strength from our limbs, although the creatures of Zamorak and Bandos didn't seem to bothered by that. Fortunately Umbra had proven pretty easy to fight back, his shadow magic may prevent us from seeing our target clearly but fifty people firing crossbows in his general direction had made him take his health into more considerable consideration. Cruor had so far remained with Nex. Of the generals of Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin and Zamorak, no help in actual combat had been forthcoming, fear of death without their god's protection having kept them from the frontlines.

Enakra had of coursed proven the match of all foes foolish enough to face her and watching the ease she switched from spell to blade had proven educational for even the best among us, although it had been difficult restraining a few of the more devout Saradominists from trying to kill her, with so few adventurers to coordinate the armies we really couldn't afford to lose any more. Only once had she had to retreat since we'd begun our fight against the formerly last army of Zaros.

Enakra had been pressing hard against the enemy, laying waist to all creatures in her path when Glacies and Fumus had struck.

The two had frozen her in place and were barraging her with spells, the reavers had done their all to prevent us reaching her but we had been able to get to the Mahjarrat and – barely – fight off the two mages. It had taken her a week to recover.

Both sides had found themselves at a standstill. Nex, presumably unaware that her's was no longer the last army loyal to Zaros while we were unwilling to lose too many to this single campaign, the four armies likely to prove invaluable now that plans were being drawn up to free them from the dungeon. So naturally all eyes had turned upon my colleagues and I to figure out a way to break the deadlock. The plan had been to take out one of Nex's lieutenants, any one of them would have done, the resulting power vaccumn would have allowed us to finally gain ground until we could simply seal Nex's chamber of from the world once more. Needless to say it hadn't gone well, of a strike force of the ten most experienced adventurers, including the Saradomin leader, Tato and the the Armdayl leader, Ronialive, as well as Enakra and five orks. Now however there were only Enakra and I left. It occurs to me that I didn't even know the names of most of the adventurers, with death borderline non-existant before the war it had never seemed important, you just so happened to be fighting in the same place, I didn't know the orks either.

Which brought us to our current situation, a brutal death at the hands of Nex, now armed only with a dagger hidden in my left boot. Yeah, a dagger VS Gielnor's deadliest creature, not a fight I'd like to have.

Nex raised a clawed hand, a single swipe bound to simply pluck my head off my shoulders. The hand came down, my fate moving with it. And then one of her talons poked underneath my chin, forcing my head up to meet her eyes.

"You are Scrooge?" Her voice was melodic but had a sort of other-worldly, ethereal quality to it. "The Scrooge who has caused General Sigmund so much trouble? The Scrooge who has so single-mindedly foiled every plan he has come up with? The same Scrooge who slayed the Mahjarrat Khazard?" Their was a gasp from Enakra – it seems that was one of my exploits she'd been unaware of. "The Scrooge who is responsible for the resurrection of the foolish Hazeel?" It was clear the questions were rhetorical, it appeared she was building to a concluding point.

One of her talons slowly traced across my throat so close to breaking the skin. "So frail and delicate. A mere human despite everything. I expected more."

I marshalled my courage. "So you're going to kill me now?"

"Oh no. My lord Zaros wants you very much alive..."

Author's Note: Yay, semi-cliffhanger. Wanted to see the effect of a chapter almost entirely in past tense as well as writing something of a homage to the newly released Nex (at least she was newly released when I started this chapter, gives you some idea of the writing time doesn't it.)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Well here we are again folks, a new chapter in what I view is my finest work, though not my most popular, go figure. Still taking OCs and will include the desired format. Still working at the Nex angle. As always please review.

I stared into Nex's eyes, through sheer force of will I held her gaze.

"You are then aware that Zaros is currently using the body of the human Sigmund as his avatar?"

She didn't respond, just kept staring into my eyes, it was like she was entranced. Perhaps she was, I doubted anyone had ever held her gaze for long and stayed breathing – which just goes to show that Sigmund's ego was once again causing him problems, if he'd just ordered me killed on sight I imagine his life would have been so much easier, megalomaniacal tyrants, they were their own worst enemy.

Finally I dropped my gaze, Nex came out of her trance in an instant.

Fully aware that compared to Nex my might was utterly insignificant I went for the other skill in every adventurer's arsenal, talking my way out, a rather less advertised ability of the more longlived adventurers was the ability to play with the emotions of nearly everyone they encounter like a musician would a violin.

If I ever had a tip for the beginning adventurer it would be this, always flatter every authority figure you talk to, even if they are the enemy, actually scrap that, _especially_ if they are the enemy.

"Lady Nex? Are you ok?"

"I do not know what you mean human. Although my Lord Zaros requires I spare your life for now do not think to antagonise me for one day, no doubt, the great god Zaros will put your life in my hands once more, perhaps you should ponder upon this lest you wish that death to be slow and lingering"

It was a good recovery from her momentary lapse I had to give her that, very grandiose.

"I think you know exactly what I mean Lady Nex. How long has it been since anyone took the time to talk to you. I mean sure you give lots of orders and no doubt get lots of reports but when did someone actually last talk to you for the sake of talking, hmm?"

"I do not understand what you are getting at human."

"You want me to be blunt? When did you last have anything remotely close to a friend?" I raised my voice somewhat, it was a calculated risk but what was the worst she could do? Just kill me, now if I were antagonising a Mahjarrat or a necromancer then I'd have been somewhat worried about the consequences but my soul was reasonably safe for the moment.

"I do not require friends." And that was that, my attempt at ingratiation and flattery dead before it truly started. Nex stalked out of the room leaving a glaring Enakra and myself to our thoughts.

The guards had left us in Nex's lair although sadly – and in complete violation of tradition – we weren't given access to lockpicks, weapons, files or plans to a secret exit, nor were the guards bribe-able. It really made you wonder what the prisons were coming to these days. It also didn't help that Enakra was levelling a glare at me that would leave a gorgon taking notes.

Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"It wasn't my fault."

Enakra didn't say a word, although the glare seemed to intensify.

"Look, Khazard was an idiot with a minor god complex, he took on someone tougher than he was and lost, the Mahjarrat have been viewing this as standard practice so why so angry? Because I didn't tell you?"

Enakra repeated herself. It hurt to be honest, I would never have actually called us friends but Enakra was one of maybe three Mahjarrat I had actually built some trust between.

"He's not truly dead you know." She finally seemed to be listening. "I came across an adventurer a few years back, said he'd seen Khazard's ghost or shadow or something. Since then lots of people have seen him."

"Enakra, we're going to die down here. Do you really want to die hating me?"

"No." She said thoughtfully, "I don't."

"Got any ideas how to get out of here?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, taking into account that you're Mahjarrat I think it's safe to say your safety is the priority." I said, the rest of the sentence going unsaid.

"And you're the only adventurer who stands a chance of getting close to Sigmund."

"My species doesn't depend upon on my survival." I half-yelled at her.

"All species are depending on your survival." Enakra shouted back.

"Ok, so we're both important. Now what?"

"At least we're wanted alive." Enakra said, looking for the silver lining

"Perhaps, or perhaps it is unfortunate. I doubt Zaros' intentions are benevolent towards us." I said, cynicism a way of life for me.

Friendship restored through shared suffering we sat down and waited, each hoping the other would come up with a plan. Fortunately, after about an hour, I did come up with a plan. Despite our conversation Enakra was still the priority. It was a good plan in my opinion and I stood by that opinion even when Enakra hit me when I told her.

Author's Note: Another two chapters in the Nex centric part of this saga.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Still need OCs, non-fremmenik please, and no ancient magic (unless you're putting forwards a villain) And now... the chapter itself.

Runeless magic was possibly the hardest skill to master in all of Gielinor. While the Mahjarrat were quite capable at it, the average adventurer couldn't even manage a single spell. After years of learning, training and experimenting I had managed to learn two such spells.

"You'll be able to teleport away once there?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good, just remember, don't go through the portal, it will just put you back here."

"I know, you've already told me – twice." Enakra said irritably.

"Just checking. And will you follow my request?"

Enakra sighed, our capture had made the Mahjarrat lose of a lot of her normal reserve, her emotions much closer to the surface than usual. "I will honour your request."

"Thank you. Ready?"

"Just one more thing." And then she pulled me into a crushing embrace. "It has been an honour to call you a friend." She let go and stepped away.

"See ya 'round Enakra." I nodded in her direction, a final symbol of my respect for her before declaring imperiously, "Senventior Disthine Molenko!" And with that she was gone.

Now I just had to wait for someone to notice.

* * *

It was – according to my own erratic timesense – at least half an hour before one of Nex's lieutenants, Cruor I think, poked their head in the cell before running off to find Nex.

I was given a few seconds forewarning of her arrival when the cell down exploded off it's hinges and shatter utterly upon hitting the wall.

Nex stalked in, her golden eyes zeroing in on me in an instant. Her rage melted aware to be replaced by confusion as she saw exactly the same sight Cruor had. Me, curled pitifully in a ball, a pool of blood slowly spreading away from my body. When I looked up, for a mere instant, compassion and sympathy shone in her eyes before being replaced with what I was coming to understand was her usual icy glare.

"It would seem your faith in your fellow Zamorakian was misplaced. You have been betrayed it seems." Her voice was kinder than our last meeting.

I nodded weakly. "P-please..." She leaned in closer. "Help me. I don't want to... die like this."

"Cruor. Heal the prisoner." She turned on a clawed (or was it taloned? I couldn't quite tell) foot and marched out, her fury returned with full force.

Cruor. The Blood Mage. I knew him only by reputation, he was in some ways the most deadly of Nex's lieutenants. Glacies' ability to freeze people in place was a death knell to warriors. Fumus's poison would kill you if not treated in time and Umbra had to be fought almost entirely by hearing but it was Cruor's ability to simply drain the vitality from you and transfer it to himself which made him such a difficult foe. It allowed him to go from enemy to enemy without rest so that long after fatigue and minor wounds had reduced the battle to just mindless hacking he was able to fight with the same vigour, finesse and brutality as he'd started with. He was also, if Nex's comment was to be taken at face value, a capable medic.

"It appears General Nex wishes you to live, how fortunate you must feel."

I managed a laugh, "Fortunate would have been not being stabbed in the first place."

"There is wisdom in that line of thought. Now..." His hands pulled close to his chest and the red ball of energy which made up a blood spell formed. Despite Nex's instructions he was going to kill me! The spell struck. New energy coursed through my limbs, the pain faded, the wound closed. Cruor on the other hand didn't look too good. Blood was pouring from his nose and eyes though the flow was already slowing.

"I didn't know blood magic could do that."

Cruor smiled darkly. "Few do." He left quickly, no doubt to recuperate. I was alone. With my thoughts

* * *

It had taken a lot effort to get my hands on a blade and it was only the time I'd spent studying (very very briefly) in the Wizard's Tower that allowed me to get one at all.

Runes become nothing more than dust once used. The powerfulest spellcasters using hundreds of thousands in their lifetimes, now I wasn't quite in the ranks of those mages but I was better than better-than-average. Now some of the dust from those runes would have got stuck in my clothes and theoretically it would be possible – with enough dust – to cast spells. There was also the added bonus of the rune dust turning to... rune dust. Once you had enough for a spell you would – again theoretically, noone had ever deliberately tried – be able to just keep on casting it. So I'd telegrabbed a dagger of a guard, stabbed myself, alched it and finally superheated it allowing the molten gold to simply filter through the cracks in the stones. It was at this point my shirt caught fire and I'd had to hastily beat it out: something the theory hadn't mentioned, repeatedly using rune dust causes it to heat up.

Still my acting and self-harm had paid off with Nex slowly warming to me. If it weren't for my hatred of Sigmund and everything he stood for I'm sure we would have been good friends. Eventually.

Friends. Oh Gods I missed Zanik. Adventuring alongside her had been humbling in it's own way, where I saw just another zombie infested sewer she saw new foes to defeat and places to explore. I may have been the veteran but her enthusiasm and eagerness had prevented me from getting into the training monotony of other adventurers. It was hard in a way, getting used to her not being there. Sure most of my adventuring had been without her help even after we'd met but it had been nice knowing there was always a chance we'd bump into one another and knowing that when push came to shove she had my back. Still taking into account recent events I probably had enough clout in terms of favours to purchase a resurrection from the god of my choice. Well other than Bandos who still hated my guts, Zaros, currently in the body of Sigmund – who hated my guts, the desert pantheon – too weak, and Brassica Prime – way, way, way, way, way, way too weak. Still the point still stood.

Now I just had to wait until my public execution by Sigmund, or if I had my way the complete disembowelment and dismemberment of Sigmund after I'd set the bastard alight. It was just a matter of waiting.

Which was why I was so annoyed when a group turned up to rescue me.

* * *

Author's Note: Almost all OCs submitted so far will be used next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Here we are. The not quite Grand Finale of the Nex saga in the fic. Going to have just one (probably) more chapter because Nex is simply awesome but also because the plot requires – mainly Nex is awesome. As always please send in OCs, I believe I left the submission format a few chapters back.

* * *

The insistent clash of metal on metal is something which is tattooed into the very bones of an adventurer, we develop a knack for knowing the weapons used, number of people fighting and if you're locked in a cell in a base belonging to the most powerful creature on Gielinor you can also give a good guess as to the motives involved as well. Why did they have to rescue me now when I was about a week away from having my hands around Sigmund's flabby throat? Or publicly executed in front of the entire Zarosian army but I was staying optimistic on that one.

For the second time that day the door was blasted off it's hinges, the Iban Blast warping the heated metal.

"Don't worry! We're here to rescue you!" A rather excited voice yelled, the words slightly drowned out by the concussive firing of a hand cannon.

"You do realise you've utterly wrecked my plan?" I said, my annoyance very clear.

"Now there's gratitude for you! Listen pal. We didn't risk our necks just for you to say you're not interested, you're being rescued and that's final." One of the adventurers said angrily, firing her crossbow behind her into the swarm of blood reavers, and failing to kill any of them I might add, the reavers being annoyingly durable.

With a heartfelt sigh I got to my feet. "Very well. Lead on... ?"

"Alison." replied the nutcase with the crossbow. "and that's Pete, Alexander and Bissal."

"A pleasure. I assume you have a plan for breaking out as well as breaking in?"

They all had the good grace to look sheepish.

"O-K. Wing it, it is then."

* * *

"Oh shi-" Bissal never got the chance to finish her sentence, Nex had beheaded her with a single swipe of her hand. We took a collective step back away from both Nex and corpse – who's neck had managed to fountain blood all over us.

As much as it pained me to say it the escape had been going quite well until then. Pete and Alex turned out to be specialist fighters, or as they were commonly known 'pure'. Pete was a mage and Alex was a ranger and between them no reaver had got within ten yards of us. They were a pretty cohesive unit. Alex and Pete in the middle where they could deal with whatever threat presented itself. Bissal, an absolute tank of a warrior clad in full dragon (which needed the kind of funds I could only dream of) had taken point to soak up whatever attacked and payed the price. Alison, the leader – apparently – had been guarding me. In both interpretations of the phrase.

"You thought you could escape Scrooge?" Nex asked, the other-worldly echo in her voice practically entrancing.

"Wasn't my idea Lady Nex, I assure you. And I will be perfectly happy to go back to my cell immediately." I turned to go back the way we'd came before I was yanked back by a very firm grip on my collar. "Uh... Alison? Could you let go please? You're kind of ghah... choke-ing me. Nex! Help!"

Unfortunately Nex appeared rather too amused to help.

"Now listen up! Bissal just _died_ trying to rescue you and whether you like it or not you are leaving with us." Alison stated.

"It would appear I don't have much choice in the matter Lady Nex." I bowed theatrically. "Farewell."

Free from the cell and other areas of strategic importance we were presumably free of the teleblocks. Marshalling my thoughts I prepared a telegroup spell, the rune dust courtesy of the Livid Farm, and then we were gone.

Or rather we weren't. Instead I was on the ground clutching my head. I _fucking_ hate teleblocks.

I was vaguely aware of Alison and co. legging it and of Pete being cut down by a blade of shadows from Umbra before the pain intensified and I blacked out.

* * *

"Zamorak above, my head." I sat up slowly, clutching my aching skull. I daren't open my eyes, past experience having taught me exactly how bad an idea that was. "Seriously, who actually teleblocks their damn tunnels?"

A hand took a grip on my shoulder, gently turning me. "Try to stay still, you're spell almost gave you an aneurysm." Nex said, not unkindly. "Don't open your eyes, the light will just make it worse."

"I know. Thanks though." I replied warmly. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. We had began to worry you would never wake up."

"I've got to ask. Why do you care, Nex? I'm the enemy."

"You... interest me greatly. You were right before: it has been a very long time since I've had someone I could talk to."

"Thanks again. Any idea when I'll be able to open my eyes safely?"

"Umbra says another day should just about do it providing you're kept in dim lighting."

"My thanks." I responded, my voice soft and quiet. "Oh and Nex? Thanks for caring."

It took about half a minute for me to realise the last bit had been spoken to an empty room.

* * *

Author's Note: My HAMFisted and Shadow of the Night World crossover is now up. Also still need OCs. And a big thanks to robson3010 for the character of Alison and my apologies to all those who's OCs have yet to be used but if I'd introduced any more I'd have had to have killed someone else off. Planning to include auras some time soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: And here we have a race to the finish. I'm hoping to have all my fics finished by the end of August. Starting with this one. First HAMFisted and then the world! Uh... I mean then my pokemon fics.

* * *

"We've just finished the tunnel to the surface." Nex informed me.

"I see. So when do you ship me out? My execution awaits."

For just a brief moment sadness crossed her face. It had been a week since I'd woken from my teleblock induced coma and every day, for just a few hours, Nex would enter my cell and we would talk. I'd like to say we had become friends and in many ways we had. At the very least neither of us bore the other any ill will.

"It seems such a waste, just killing you." Nex lamented.

"It's a war, death happens." I pointed out. "But before I go I would like to say that it has been an honour to meet you and an even greater honour to know you and under better circumstances we would probably have been the best of friends." I stood and bowed, meaning every word of it.

"Yes. Well..." Nex paused before appearing to come to a decision. "We just finished the tunnel, just the third right out of your cell, leaving right of course. Of course we aren't guarding this side of the tunnel because the only prisoner is you and there's no way you could possibly escape, except in the ten minutes when the guards are changing shifts. But don't try it because there are two reavers guarding it so unless you were to raid the armoury, left out of the cell, second left then third on your right by the way, you'd never get past them. But it doesn't matter because you'll never get past the cell gate, we've replaced everything but the hinges with runite. So don't try to escape. Do I make myself clear?"

I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry. "I-I- I can't Nex. I've got to kill Sigmund." The goal still shone like a beacon in my mind, just the memory of Zanik's tortured corpse enough to bring all the hate and anger back.

"You won't win this way. He's far too well guarded, you'd need an army to get near him."

"But still I must try."

"Then try when you might succeed. Don't throw your life away for nothing."

"Very well. But why Nex? Why risk your life for me?" I asked, genuinely worried for her safety.

"Ah Scrooge. You've shown me a new side to life, since my life began it has been naught but war and death. This last week has shown me a new side to life, one I was never permitted. Consider this repayment for that."

"How long until... the time I absolutely mustn't escape?"

"Two hours, I'll have some food brought to you before then." She went to leave until. "There was one other thing."

And then she kissed me.

It was different, I'd give it that. I'd never been kissed by someone likely to accidentally swallow my head if she inhaled with her mouth open. It was unexpected but the bit that really shocked me was when I kissed back. Living in the moment if just for a short while. Her lips were scaldingly hot, the skin pliant yet hard as stone. I'd been attracted to Nex – physically – since the day we'd met but I was still in love with Zanik, but I couldn't muster the bravery to push Nex away, she was still the most dangerous creature in existance.

Nex broke the kiss then left with just one parting comment.

"Your gear's in the armoury."

* * *

The escape had gone perfectly. Thanks to Nex. Outside, with the teleblocks gone, I teleported to Lunar Isle.

Where Enakra was waiting with the army I had raised. I planned to spend a week recuperating before going to gather more soldiers but before that my first priority was to catch up on what had happened during my captivity.

It wasn't pretty. Falador had been reduced to rubble in my absence, though fortunately almost everyone succeeded in evacuating to Taverly which – apparently had been fortifying ever since the war began. Varrock had also been destroyed with officially no survivors – although I could think of a few who were most likely still breathing. Polliniveach was still holding off attacks from all sides and as the most direct route to Sophanem and Menaphos it was under heavy pressure, with attacks from the Zaros worshipping bandit camps hitting it from the west, Sigmund's undead army and immortal guard from the north and – according to rumour – zombie crocodiles from the east. Most of what we got out of the area was rumour and gossip though some of it rang true. For example one defender a slayer master named Sumona had single handedly held off an attack by Sigmund's guards, while the majority of Runescape dismissed this as purest fantasy I had more reason than most to believe it to be true.

Another rumour which had merit was that a man of clay was supposed to have annihalated it's way through Sigmund's zombified horde to reach and protect the town. Taken these and a few other significant powers in the desert it was no wonder the town had held.

Oh _shit_! Clarity struck me with the force of a fire surge. You just had to think like Sigmund. First vengence then he would destroy any power capable of opposing him. With the Zamorakean Mahjarrat unlocateable the next largest threat was the desert pantheon. Which was why Falador had lasted so long, Sigmund wasn't just trying to fight people out in the desert: He was fighting gods!

Well this certainly changed things.

Author's Note: Well here it is the end of the Nex xentric part, hope it wasn't too unrealistic and soppy, next few chapters will start where I left off before Nex was introduced.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: It probably says a lot that I'm finding it harder to think of something for the author's note than the chapter.

* * *

Polliniveach had just found itself with a new army defending it. The cave goblins had quickly dug in providing a wall of crossbows and spears to hold the enemy at bay, considering the durability of the zombies they'd instead been assigned to hold the west side of the town where the bandits were proven easy victims for the crossbows, the cult were still being trained to an acceptable level in my house which – should the town fall – would provide an easy and quick retreat.

Malignius had proven invaluable against the zombie hordes and was singlehandedly dealing with the crocodile zombies. Apparently they were easier to take control of as whichever necromancers were controlling them were far weaker than the ones controlling the human zombies. In other words they were meant to be more of a distraction than a threat. A distraction Malignius was killing with great efficiency.

Which just left the northern front to deal with.

I found Amascut sheltering in her house and apparently tired. A state I'd never envisaged for a goddess of destruction.

"Evenin' Amascut. How goes the war?"

"You must have me confused with someone else brave adventurer. I am Sumona, the slayer master." The spell laced words bounced off of me.

"You are a bit weak to pull that stunt on me at the moment Amascut. We can continue our dance of deceit once this war is over." I replied cooly.

"Very well." She acquiesced frostily.

"You look troubled old foe. I'm guessing you've seen what is coming?"

"Could you be less specific?" She sniped.

"Probably." I said calmly. "I will assume Zaros sent an emissary to ask for an alliance, and that you declined probably violently. And thus he seeks your destruction, I would also assume the rest of the pantheon have received similar offers and likely done the same."

"You are correct on all accounts as far as I know."

"And the battle does not go well does it? Sigmund's guards are proving difficult even for you." I stated.

"We hold them off even now. And the death and destruction is music to my ears."

I chuckled darkly. "Even with my reinforcements I doubt the town will see out the month. And then what will you do? Retreat to Sophanem where you are hated and despised? When the town falls you will do my dear goddess and Zaros will sweep through this desert like a plague."

"I will survive."

"I know we have never seen eye to eye Amascut but when my troops retreat go with them. You will be welcome in my home."

"I see and what will you be doing during all this?" She asked, accusation heavy in the air.

"I think perhaps the pantheon has been divided too long. I will be saving those I can and bringing them here until the town falls."

"You are a fool then!" She spat. "None would work with me, your efforts shall be in vain."

"Then in vain they shall be but still they shall be made. Think on this, when will you have a better opportunity to make peace with your fellow gods than this?" I asked before leaving Amascut to her thoughts.

* * *

I found the Golem holding the front line with a few others, for the moment it was just zombies. With such a large supply of corpses Sigmund was managing to keep a continuous stream of the undead to tire out the defenders, fortunately the Golem was truly incapable of fatigue and so could easily be ranked as the second most valueable fighter here next to Amascut. For one he was capable of shattering a zombie's skull with a single punch – which admittedly didn't do much with Sigmund's upgraded zombies – and secondly unless the zombie was carrying a weapon they were incapable of injury him.

"Hi Golem." I said, joining the fight.

"Scrooge." It acknowledged, braining a zombie with a firm backhand.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, severing a zombie's spine and removing it's hands with a lazy flick of the wrist.

"I am doing well, the undead do little to injure me and even when damaged a little bit of clay will quickly fix me." It answered. Hammering it's fist down through a zombie far enough to crack the pelvis.

"Good to know. So what made you decide to join this little last stand?" I asked comradely, impaling a zombie on my blade before kicking it off, back into the staggering hordes and then removed the fingers from a hand which had leapt towards my face.

"You gave me free will. It seemed a good use of it to defend others." It said, it's voice only could gravelly because granitely wasn't an actual word. It crushed a hand beneath it's foot before ripping an arm of a zombie and crushing a skull which was inching it's way towards the town using it's jaw to inch it's way forwards.

"When the town falls I could do with you on my side. If you want to join me then go through the house portal."

"I will consider it."

"That's all I ask. Now if you'll excuse me" I span on the heel of one foot to behead a zombie which had nearly taken a bite from the back of my neck. "I need to track down the desert pantheon before Polliniveach is destroyed."

"Good luck my friend." It said as it snapped the spine of a zombie in each hand while stamping through the chest of a zombie which had slipped in the blood-flesh-bile-and-cerebral-fluid slick sand.

I left the charnel house of the northern desert quickly, so many zombies had been reduced to a fleshy paste that I was struggling to control my churning stomach. It was one of the more annoying things about Sigmund's zombies, you had to break, cut or burn every single part capable of movement. The result was always... messy.

Now I just had to track down seven minor gods in less than a month then convince them to be escorted to my house and then work with each other despite millenia of in-fighting. I wasn't sure whether to be more worried about the difficulty of the task or the fact that I was only ranking it a seven out of ten.

* * *

Author's Note: And the thick plottens. Or something like that. As always please review, please send in OCs and please don't hate me for killing off so many popular NPCs. Not necessarily in that order.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Please someone review! It's been four whole chapters since the last review. Please.

* * *

Tracking the pantheon down would be difficult. While a couple of them did have known locations the rest were almost complete unknowns. Scabaras had been banished so I had no idea how to locate him. Elidinis was presumably somewhere in the vicinity of the river Elid. Tumeken... well how does someone go about locating a sun god? Icthlarin was probably hiding somewhere in Sophanem – omnicidal though Amascut was she was definitely the braver of the two. Het was a complete mystery as I doubted he was still guarding the Pharaoh's liver. Crondis was also a near complete unknown. Apmeken was presumably gathering strength to take revenge on Amascut, thank Zamorak that at least one of the pantheon would come searching for me rather than vice versa, at least after Polliniveach fell; Zamorak above I hoped the goddess wouldn't be so stupid as to take Amascut out while Polliniveach survived.

Okay, so actually the only one I had a hope of finding was Elidinis but that was soon going to become irrelevant.

It was on the banks of the river Elid, just slightly north of Uzer that I ran into an old friend. Sort of.

I'd come across a couple of Sigmund's immortals attacking a mage of considerable skill, if the way he kept incinerating them was anything to go by. I decided to help him out a bit and put an anti-god blast from my crossbow into their backs. The hood turned to face me appraisingly, it was at this point I recognised the staff. Well, it wasn't exactly difficult, I'd stolen it once after all.

We both went for our weapons as recognition passed between us. The staff of Armadyl glowing gently at the tip as my crossbow stayed firmly aimed at Lucien's head.

At first glance it was a rather uneven match. A mahjarrat with the weapon of a god against a human with a crossbow. However Zanik's croosbow was one of my most prized possessions for a reason, other than that it was Zanik who give it to me, it basically disrupted all god related powers, a blast from this would kill a Zarosian immortal, sheer through a defence prayer or render a god weapon useless. So from that angle I had the upper hand; if I hadn't just expended all it's stored energy.

"I am not here to fight you Scrooge. The Mahjarrat require your presence at a council of war."

"I'm truly flattered." I actually was. "But I'm kind of busy here."

"Yes, we are aware of your current goals. Actually considering those present it would probably be best if I explained things to you first." Lucien said smoothly. I didn't lower the crossbow having learnt from experience that Lucien was a masterful liar. He didn't seem to mind.

"Explain away."

"Have you ever heard of the council of gods?" Lucien asked.

I shook my head slightly, the croosbow still aimed at eye level.

"The first council was an attempt to stop the God Wars from happening, all the gods of that time sat down to discuss how to prevent an all out war. As you can guess it failed. Since then there have been three such councils, admittedly it has been rather rare for a god to actually turn up. Instead some of the more influential and respected followers of a god stands in for them. No weapons are permitted. We, that is the mahjarrat, wish you to represent Zamorak alongside us."

Scepticism aside I truly was honoured.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't, just be aware that we cannot afford a fight breaking out so please restrain yourself. The threat is grave and we can't afford petty squabbling amongst ourselves. Are you ready?"

"Sure. Teleport away."

* * *

It must have been nearly impossible for them to actually find a neutral location. Clearly to the point where they gave up. Instead we were in the old aboveground headquarters of the Kinshra, or Black Knights as they're commonly known. Admittedly it wasn't much of a bias as the Black Knights had evacuated to Taverly with the rest of Asgarnia.

A voice echoed from up ahead. "Representing the Pantheon, the god Ichtlarin and goddess Amascut." That was bloody quick, she'd been in Polliniveach just a few hours ago, then again so had I.

I reached the door with Lucien by my side.

"Representing Zamorak, the adventurer Scrooge and mahjarrat Lucien." The Zamorakian bench was pretty clear considering it was occupied by Hazeel, Enakra and Zemourgal. Just head for the skulls.

I surveyed the representatives. Saradomin was being represented by Sir Tiffy and, shockingly, Commander Zilyana. The table with the Bandos symbol on it was... empty. Armadyl had the same. No Guthix table surprisingly. Instead and opposite, the Zamorakian table – which also had Daquarius and a vampyre I didn't recognise – was a table of Zarosians, I vaguely remembered Azzanadra and Akthanakos but didn't recognise the other two mahjarrat though at a guess one of them was almost definitely Sliske and the other I'd say was likely Wahisietel. Next to them were two human's in HAM robes I couldn't identify due to their hoods and towering above them was Nex.

I could see why Lucien was so earnest about the no violence: if a fight broke out here we'd likely render the area so magically contaminated it would enter a whole new phase of reality. Admittedly as a pile of molten slag.

I then turned my attention to the announcer. Shockingly they had actually managed to find a neutral person for the role and, in my opinion at least, Ur-Tag was doing a very efficient job of running this little meeting.

"Are waiting for anybody else?" Ur-Tag asked. There was a low level chatter in the background as it was discovered that this did indeed appear to be everyone.

Before the meeting could begin however an odious voice announced loudly. "Must this disgusting creature head this meeting?"

I dimly remember jumping onto the table and using it to propel myself into the air, blade raised high before coming to a stop a metre above Sigmund's head.

* * *

Author's Note: I bet you all have no idea where this is going. Keep looking, the clues are all there, admittedly a couple are in earlier chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: First of all the OCs I've asked are to act as captains for their race/culture, as stated when I put forth the submission format. With that in mind can people please stop submitting OCs designed to supplant Scrooge as main character (Watcher this _is_ aimed at you)

"Explain what _he_ is doing here. Now!" I bellowed, trying to force my arms down, to embed the dagger deep into Sigmund's skull. My attempts failing I instead switched to magic, launching a series of air surges which washed harmlessly over some kind of magic shield.

Sigmund stood up, a look of blackest fury on his face, before staggering and losing his footing. When he got up the anger was gone, his face serene and calm.

"Someone explain why the human attacked me." It wasn't a request.

Surprisingly it was Lucien who was first to come to my defence.

"Your host and he have a long and bloody history, Zaros. I can honestly say that as long as you use this human as your mouthpiece he shall not rest until it, and by extension you, are dead."

"I see. Tell me Zamorakian, what would you do to kill this body?" Zaros/Sigmund asked curiously.

"Anything." I almost spat the word.

"Then be patient human, if you agree to help this council then you will be given the chance to do so, in time."

"What will I be doing?" I struggled to keep the vengeful joy from my voice.

"What do you know of the Edicts of Guthix, human?" Zaros asked.

"At the end of the God Wars Guthix laid down the Edicts to prevent godly interference upon this plane of existance, with admittedly a few exceptions. If another God War were to arise then the guthixians would do a ritual to raise the god from it's slumber where he would completely remake Gielnor."

"Exactly. Now a few Guthixians are preparing for this ritual even as we speak. They must be stopped before it is completed." Zaros stated.

"So this meeting is to decide...?" I left the sentence hanging, very much like myself at the moment

"Who we should send to stop them and other conditions of recompense and reconciliation." Enakra spoke from the background.

"Very well. Can whoever is keeping me here please put me down?" I asked. The still hooded Zarosian waved it's hand and I fell the few feet to the floor.

I returned to my seat and listened as territories and financial settlements were argued out. For example I managed to get the cave goblins accepted as a separate nation with pledges from the Saradominists, the Zamarakians and the Zarosians to help rebuild Dorgesh-Kann. Which had proven most difficult when Sigmund's personality had, in it's immeasurable hate, managed to overwhelm Zaros for a few minutes.

Ironically it had been Nex who had restrained the god's rather more brutal alter-ego.

There was an agreement to rebuild Falador and that the Kieshra and the White Knights would have equal power once more, under the proviso that they stopped their feud, admittedly Sir Tiffy and Daquarius had almost come to blows over that one. Varrock would be rebuilt and would instead be a city of neutrality, pledged to no god and so act as peaceful ground on which to meet.

Lumbridge would instead be converted to a fortified training camp for new adventurers. My suggestion again but it had been met with overwhelming support from all sides. Al-kharid had been completely destroyed however a new city, under Zarosian control, would be built in it's place. The bandit camp would also be built up to the status of city, Zarosian again. In fact great swathes of the northern desert would be given over to the Zarosians with Polliniveach acting as the cut off point between Zarosian and Pantheon rule.

Uzer would remain untouched. For one, noone, not even Zaros, was willing to try and take it from the Golem.

I can't help the feeling that this willing on all sides to concede territory and power had a lot to do with the threat hanging over us.

The last true armies of the gods would be refrozen with the exception of their generals. As much as Graardor and Kree'ara would protest they hadn't a leg to stand on as they'd refused to go to the council. Kril would simply bow to the will of the mahjarrat. Anyway Nex, Graador, Zilyana and Kree'ara really had nothing to complain about as, being the last of their kind, it was to be announced that anyone who even tried to kill them would be facing punishments best classed as severe, severe in a way only a collaborative effort of Zarosians and Zamorakians could have thought of.

Port Sarim would be rebuilt, no surprises there. And finally, and at Zaros' insistence, all member of HAM were to be hunted down and killed. Which pleased me. Greatly.

Finally we got around to the topic of the strike force we would use to stop the Guthixians.

It was decided five of us would act as the primary force, whose goal it would be to punch straight through any Guthixian defences and make a direct line for the ritual. An assorted army would be sent to soften those defences, with the Salve's protection being specially nullified just for the occasion.

The five would consist of people at the council. Zaros had quickly removed himself from the last, citing a difficulty keeping control of his body, apparently one time Sigmund had gained control he'd ordered Nex's execution. Nex had been very much unamused.

I had been voted into the position of second-in-command, by Enakra and Zaros who apparently both viewed my sheer drive to kill Sigmund a near guarantee that I would succeed.

Enakra and Hazeel were also voted in. The hooded figure turned out to be the lich, who got voted in, and Nex was put in charge. I couldn't help feeling like the weak link in this particular chain.

Still the fate of Gielnor depended on one creature loathed and despised by even the gods themselves, two members of a species renowned for it's infighting, Nex and one adventurer of only a middling caliber. What could possibly go wrong?

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I updated.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Well it hasn't been easy, had writer's block for a whole week, but if I can write three chapters today then the upload extravaganza will be back on track. Wish me luck

* * *

It was too easy, but then again the council had chosen the best for the job. And me. But my own inferiority complex aside it was going quite well.

Instead of having to assault the front gate with the rest of our forces Nex had just shoulder barged her way through the wall as Hazeel, Enakra and the still unnamed lich reduced any guards to ash.

Having cracked the fortress wide open in less than a minute we proceeded to the lower levels.

Which was where things got difficult. A phalanx of mages was waiting to meet us as we passed the doorway to the dungeon, their combined might enough to force the two majarrat, whatever Nex is, and myself back into the stairwell.

The lich, on the other hand, was undeterred, sweeping in and casting that bizarre brand of shadow magic left and right. The shadowy tendrils tore into the sides of the phalanx, ripping the formation – and the mages – apart.

The mages rallied beautifully as a line of archers assembled behind them, armed with crystal bows, no expense being spared it seemed. The claws of guthix sliced through the lich, reducing his ribcage to slithers of bone as the bows fired, their ethereal arrows seeming to actually damage the shadow substance which held the dread creature together.

Bellowing his defiance he cut a mage in half at the waist with a shadowy blade as we, the mages now preoccupied, burst back into the room, Nex, not bothering to duck this time, tore the doorway from the foundations.

The archers refocused but not in time, my own crossbow – Zanik's naturally – snapped off a shot, the bolt catching the archer in the forehead, the spell causing his skull to detonate, the shrapnel felling the two next to him.

Hazeel tore into one of the three surviving mages as Nex simply picked one up, her spell bouncing harmlessly off the Zarosian general, and bit her head off, chewing thoughtfully as blood fountained from the severed arteries.

The archers, knowing the other were beyond their power to kill, focused their fire on me, I caught the arrows on my shield, the magical bolts of energy warping the runite to the point of uselessness. Throwing my shield aside I barreled into an archer, landing on top of her as I proceeded to beat her into the floor, the others unwilling to shoot me with their colleague so close. One, passing his bow to the marksman next to him, tried to drag me off.

It was what I'd been waiting for. Grabbing his wrist, I rose to my feet, twisting his arm behind him and applying enough pressure to stop him moving for fear of a broken arm. My crossbow empty I resorted to the small number of throwing knives attatched to my wrists.

The first, drawn from the arm holding my human shield, embedded in an eye, killing one of them instantly. The second took one in the throat, the small gap between coif and cuirass exploited perfectly.

Just one archer left now, excluding my human shield. Ironically it was the one holding my shield's bow. Tossing the extra bow aside, he nocked a spectral arrow knowing he'd have to sacrifice his comrade to kill me. Grinning I pushed my shield away as the arrow released, the arrow it's tip protruding from my shield's back failed to injure me in any way. A single swing of my dagger cut the archer's throat.

The battle over I turned to the others and then felt my spirits fall, the adrenaline dying in seconds.

The lich lay on his back, slowly dissolving into the floor. The last surviving mage had proven deadly. The lich would survive but it would be months before it was strong enough to reassume it's human-like form. Our most powerful ally was gone.

Nevertheless, the fate of the world in our hands, we had no choice but to continue. The next few rooms proved equally as challenging but we suffered no more losses until, at last, we came to the actual site of the Ritual of Guthix.

A massive antechamber held up by what seemed to natural columns of stone, unmarked by the tools of any species. More realistically they'd probably been moulded by a number of skilled craftsmage.

At the centre, and rather stereotypically, a stone table upon which lay a druidess. With a high priest behind her, the sacrifical dagger already descending.

Fortunately a crossbow bolt is far faster moving than a dagger. The priest arched back as the bolt hit, hopefully the blood that now covered the table wouldn't activate the ritual.

Another druid moved to perform the sacrifice as the others moved to engage us. There was no way to stop him in time.

It made me really grateful I'd brought law runes. The telegrab pulled the druidess off the table and sent her skidding across the stone, knocking over a few druids as she went. I hurdled her as she came towards me and flung myself into the melee alongside Nex and Hazeel as Enakra's spell casting met and neutralised the spells being flung at us.

It was a slaughter, all the real fighters had died trying to prevent us getting here.

And then a teeny, tiny problem arose.

There was a brutal crack as the rock split, vines wrapping themselves around Nex's limbs, dragging her to the floor as the nature spirit revealed itself.

Closer to the table Hazeel and Enakra found themselves under a similar assault, although the attack on Nex had given them enough warning to fight back against the vines.

It appeared the nature spirit had it's hands full – metaphorically – so I simply continued hacking my way through the druids, their numbers already getting a bit thin. At least until I noticed a vine encircle Nex's throat.

Barrelling through the druids, knocking their swords aside with ease, I reached Nex, cut the tendril around her neck and managed to free one of her arms. I went to free another one when a vine coiled around my neck hoisting me into the air.

Clawing at my throat trying to force my fingers under the vine and loosen it's hold. Flailing. In minutes the world went black.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Another long overdue chapter, I'm afraid I had some problems plotwise as my plans for the fic were starting to contradict themselves. Still that's sorted, for now.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see the concerned(?) faces of Nex and Malignius.

"Hi guys." I said weakly, my throat still sore. "What did I miss?"

What could only be described as a significant look, passed between them.

"Uh..." "Um..."

That pretty much said it all.

"There have been complications." Malignius finally settled upon. I sat up, swinging my legs off the side of the bed before jumping down to the cold stone floor, chilling my bare feet.

"You'll have to be a bit more specific Malignius, for all I know you actually can read minds but I definitely can't." Hmmm, unconscious to snide and acidic in ten seconds, not quite a record but it at least proved I was well on the way to recovery.

"I think perhaps Nex should explain." He said evasively, Nex looked worried. Which was worrying.

"Why must I explain Necromancer?" She inquired, murder in her eyes as she levelled a glare at Malignius, who to his credit didn't even flinch, how anyone could meet those eyes without fear was beyond my knowledge and experience.

"It would likely mean more coming from a Zarosian than a Zamorakian." Malignius explained, deftly moving the blame of whatever this was back to Nex.

"On the other hand you two have a longer history, it would be easier to accept coming from you, Necromancer." Nex riposted, not bad for someone more used to her claws being weapons rather than words. I couldn't suppress a smidgeon of worry, if they were arguing this much just over who would be the bearer of this bad news then the news itself must be near apocalyptic. Just what I needed, another apocalypse.

"However you two are true comrades in arms, I am merely a friend." There was a certain pause on the word 'friend' doubtless it was unfamiliar to the necromancer.

And so on and so forth, I was honestly weighing up the chances of me beating the information out of one of them when Nex finally caved in and addressed me directly.

"Scrooge..." She said kneeling in front of me so we were almost at the same eye level, "I have some bad news." No duh. "There is no easy way to say this." Now it was close enough to see properly in the dim light I saw the horrific burn which covered the right side of her face, stretching down from the eye to below the neckline of her armour.

"Just tell me Nex." I said tiredly, I felt old, after barely over decade of adventuring, I felt old.

"The truce has failed, we wage war once more." She said with something approaching sadness.

"I see, am I your prisoner then?" I realised I'd missed the mark with that idea from the look of hurt on Nex's face.

"Do you think I break oaths so easily? I signed that treaty along with the rest of you." She declared.

"My humblest apologies Nex, it was not my intent to offend. If it is not Zaros against whom we wage war, then who?" I backpedalled furiously, partly because I'd upset a friend and partly because Nex could probably kill me with a glare.

"The human, Sigmund." Nex couldn't have sounded more solemn giving a eulogy at a funeral, then again perhaps she was in a way.

"Eh? But I thought Zaros-?" I mumbled, not quite able to voice the idea. Fortunately Nex did it for me.

"Lord Zaros has been overwhelmed by his host. Sigmund has taken command of both the great armies of my lord. They would sooner be led by that miserable carcass than by me." That forced me to hide a smile, Nex sounded positively affronted.

And that was that, our hard fought peace was over before it even begun.

"And the majarrat?" I asked, suspecting the answer.

Malignius replied, "It's too close to the ritual for them, the only reason they helped as much as they did was the sheer scale of the danger, this doesn't concern them so they have withdrawn to wait out their time."

There was silence for a while as we all sought something to say.

Finally, "So you're on our side for now, eh Nex?" I asked conversationally.

"For now human, for now." Nex said, trying to sound ominous but her grin rather spoiling the effect.

"You know Nex... I could do with a good commander for my company." More army now. "Someone with experience with command." I tried not to sound too eager, Nex would be the equivalent of being given a fleet of siege engines and her depth of knowledge on war was far greater than my own, born of millenia of war. I wasn't expecting the response though.

"Thankyou Scrooge, thankyou." I was pulled into a rib-crushing hug by the Zarosian ex-general and I hugged back, ignoring Malignius rolling his eyes. It was almost as though she thought I was doing her the favour rather than vice versa.

"We're going to need a new plan though. First however I think we need to report to the new White Knights HQ. We need to teleport to Falador then push north to Taverly. Once we're outside the battlezone we can stratagise in relative safety. Any objections?"

As expected there were no objections and so what I can only call Gielnor's most unlikely trio teleported to Falador, mere zombies no match for the necromancer and whatever Nex was as we fought all the way up to Taverly.

The only problem was when the guards shot Nex.

* * *

Author's Note: The thick plottens...

Sorry about the wait, I blame exams. Chapters currently being written for my Host fic, Colony, SGU and an upcoming addition to my Shadow trilogy, soon to be quartet. Oh and for this who haven't picked it up, Nex does have a crush on Scrooge.

Please read and review.


End file.
